


salve, terrae magicae

by kofukuron



Series: salve, terrae magicae [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Girls, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 04:52:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11593326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kofukuron/pseuds/kofukuron
Summary: [ MAJOR V3 SPOILERS ]Study groups aren’t an uncommon thing, are they? You can see them at almost any cafe or library, especially during exam season-- a small (or occasionally large) group of friends working together to frantically cram a semester’s or year’s worth of knowledge into their heads. Though, occasionally, they aren’t study groups at all.Instead of being sucked into the world of Danganronpa, the V3 kids are sucked into the world of magical girls.[ a v3/pmmm au ]inconsistent/late updates due to school





	salve, terrae magicae

Study groups aren’t an uncommon thing, are they? You can see them at almost any cafe or library, especially during exam season-- a small (or occasionally large) group of friends working together to frantically cram a semester’s or year’s worth of knowledge into their heads. Though, occasionally, they aren’t study groups at all.

 

It's a lovely day in Mitakihara City, the Sunday afternoon having the most perfect weather for a get-together in the park. Which is just what this rather… ragtag team of teenagers were doing. Sitting on a couple light blankets laid out on the grass as well as textbooks and bags and lunchboxes laid out before them, a group of sixteen students clamor excitedly amongst one another. It's a rather strange sight, but one that would be strangely forgotten from anyone who bothers to pry into their affairs.

 

“Do we really have to do this dumb studying shit?” A boy with spiky purple hair groaned loudly, slamming his textbook shut. “I mean-- This _can’t_ be what Kiibo called us out here for,” He jabs his thumb in the direction of a boy with spiky, almost white hair who seemed rather immersed in his studies, “and I didn’t even flunk that bad! Ouma’s answers were shit too, and _he’s_ not forced to study shit he doesn’t need to know.”

A boy with messy, dark purple hair snickers from across the blanket. “I figured you were going to copy off of me, Momota-chan, so I prepared an extra copy of the test with all of the wrong answers!”

 

“That’s a load of shit!” Kaito yells, causing Ouma to grin in a shit-eating manner and put his hands behind his head.

 

“Yeah, I was just lying.” He snickers.

 

Kaito is about to start yelling again when a girl with long, messy strawberry blonde hair speaks up. “Hold on a sec, are you telling us you copied off _that_ stupid little twink, and expected a good grade?!” She thumbs at Ouma, who has an unreadable expression for a second that goes ignored as she continues. “Your head must really fuckin’ be in space! There’s a shit ton of people you could’ve copied off of-- and don’t you sit behind Kiibs too? But then again, it’d look suspicious if you got anything but wrong answers!” She cackles, and Kaito’s face gets a little red.

 

“Who are you calling a dumbass, Iruma?! I’ve heard you’ve been skipping class for a week-- you can’t say shit about me flunking!” He shouts, and Iruma cowers.

 

“E-eugh… don’t yell at me..! I-I already know all of the shit they’re teachin’... I don’t need to learn wh-what I already know..!” She whimpers. “Plus, we all know that Kiibs has been on your ass for sleeping during class-- so don’t yell at me for cutting class when you’re napping through ‘em!”

 

As Iruma and Kaito’s argument begins to heat up, a rather plain-looking girl tries to step in to soothe things. “Excuse me… we shouldn’t be fighting, could you maybe try to calm d--” She begins, cut off as the two yell at her in sync.

 

“ _Mind your own business, Shirogane!_ ” “ _Stay out of it, ya four-eyed prude!_ ”

 

Despite the fact they didn’t need her as the peacekeeper, Tsumugi still continued with her attempts to calm things down while Ouma watched, occasionally butting in to stir things up and getting scolded by the other three.

 

While the bickering was going on, some of the other students were merely minding their own business. A girl with her platinum blonde hair tied in pigtails drew in a sketchbook while giving pointers to an athletic-looking girl with long black hair tied in odd-looking braids as the latter struggled with math homework.

 

“Urgh… Tenko doesn’t get any of this at all!” The black haired girl groans softly, careful not to wake the small girl with red hair that was taking a nap in her lap.

 

“You shouldn’t give up, Chabashira!” The tanned girl cheers. “Angie isn’t good with math, but with God’s help, my advice will help lots!” Tenko seems mildly skeptical, but it appears to go unnoticed by the tanned artist.

 

“Thank you, Yonaga-san… Tenko’s nervous about exams, but with your help and Yumeno-san’s support, she knows that she’ll do great!” The redheaded girl in her lap stirs slightly as she hears her name but only turns over and continues to sleep as the athletic girl coos and gushes about how cute she is.

 

A mature-looking girl is one of the two people currently standing, moving from person to person and ensuring that they have what they needed, whether it be snacks, drinks, paper, or pencils. After helping Tsumugi finally end the argument between Iruma and Kaito, she notices the other girl standing-- one with a cold stare and dark hair tied into pigtails-- a ways from the group. Of course, she isn’t too far to where she can’t hear them, but she’s obviously making an effort to avoid interacting with anyone.

 

“Excuse me, Harukawa-san? Do you need anything at all?” The mature-looking girl asks, the other girl glaring at her in response.

 

“It’s pointless to try talking to her, Tojo-chan!” Ouma chirps, “Harumaki doesn’t want to hang out with us, so if you keep bugging her, she might try to choke you! You weren’t there when she did it to me, but I almost died!”

 

Maki’s glare soon moves to the smaller boy, who raises his arms halfway as if to say that he was unarmed. Tojo gives him a slightly concerned look. “I wasn’t aware. Let us try to avoid a repeat of that incident, then.” Her calm tone is slightly strained as she moves to help Angie and Tenko study. With Ouma and Tojo no longer speaking to her, Maki goes back to what she was doing-- nothing.

 

With nothing else to do, Ouma looks over the small sea of heads and glances at the boy with dark hair covered by a baseball cap was reading a rather thick book, and peers over his shoulder to get a glimpse at the page. “Ooh, what’re you reading, Saihara-chan?”

 

Saihara tenses in mild surprise, bringing the book close to his chest for a minute before returning it to his lap as he relaxes again. “I… was just rereading this,” He displays the cover of the worn paperback book-- a tile floor with blood flowing into a drain, the title reads “The Plague”-- and then places his equally worn bookmark inside, “The teacher gave us a list of old books, and we have to read them and write an essay on the themes and characters in the book, and how the themes can be reflected on in today’s literature. My uncle had one of the books on the list, and I liked it, so...”

 

“Huh,” The messy haired boy puts his hands behind his head, and leans back a little, “But you don’t need to actually reread it, right? I mean-- you’ve got amazing photographic memory thanks to your wish, right? I bet you remember everything about the book,” His thoughts are confirmed as the other boy bashfully tugs the brim of his cap down, “so what’s the point in reading it again?”

 

Saihara shrugs. “I thought it would be nice. I like reading.” He fidgets with the brim of his hat. “Plus, uh… I think it’d be suspicious if I received good marks on an assignment and nobody ever saw me reading.”

 

“Huuuh?” Ouma sits up straight. “You’re worried about looking suspicious when you’re in a class with a pervert a creepy, masked sadist that can raise the dead?” He motions to the loud girl with strawberry blonde hair and a boy with long, dark hair and the lower part of his face covered in a dust mask, who was reading the same book as Saihara was.

 

From under the brim of his cap, he makes a mildly uncomfortable expression, and Ouma shrugs with a grin. “I mean, I may be a liar, but I’m not really lying about Korekiyo-chan, am I?” He teases.

 

“No, you aren’t.” Korekiyo replies, his eyes still fixed on the book he was reading. With that, Saihara’s expression became even more uncomfortable as Ouma laughs a little and motions to the bizarre boy again.

 

“See! I told you, I wasn’t lying.” He exclaims, and Saihara tugs his hat down so low that it’s hard to see his face, causing the smaller boy to pout a little bit.

 

“Hey, Ouma-kun,” A voice speaks up, and the boy’s gaze moves over to a rather handsome young man with messy green hair who had just stopped playing with a cat sitting in the lap of a rather short boy who was chewing on a candy cigarette, “stop teasing Saihara-kun and Korekiyo-kun, alright? We can start the meeting once Akamatsu-san gets here.”

 

“Awww… That’s no fun, Amami-chan! But because I like you, I’ll wait until Akamatsu-chan gets here to keep teasing them!”

 

“Even then, you still shouldn’t tease them.” Amami laughs, rubbing the back of his head and going back to playing with the cat.

 

“Speaking of Akamatsu,” The small boy with the candy cigarette speaks up with a surprisingly deep voice, “isn’t it odd for her to be late? She’s usually the first one here.” Amami stops playing with the cat and thinks for a moment, before the two boys glance over as a butterfly flits over and lands on a rather burly young man with long, wild hair, who then mumbles to it.

 

“What’s it saying, Gokuhara?” The smallest boy asks, scratching the chat behind its ears, and the tallest boy looks over, the butterfly perched on his large hand.

 

“Gonta’s butterfly friend says that you shouldn’t worry, Hoshi-kun! Akamatsu-san is on her way right now.” He smiles. “It also said that Akamatsu-san was muttering about…” He moves the butterfly close to his ear, and then moves it away, “Sleeping through her alarm, and that she should set it to something other than…” He brings it back to his ear. “Chopin?”

 

That gets a bit of a laugh out of everyone, and soon enough, a blonde girl dashes into view, and skids to a halt in front of the group. “H-hey-- I’m so sorry for being late! You guys didn’t wait for too long, right?”

 

“Ah, Akamatsu-san, please try to be on time for the next meeting.” Kiibo finally says, glancing up from his textbook (which prompts ouma to comment about kiibo waking up from sleep mode and subsequently causes amami to remind ouma not to tease him) and rising to his feet. His eyes do one more double-take over the large group before he speaks up again. “Are we all prepared to start our meeting?”

 

“Hell yeah! Finally, something interesting!” Momota yells as he pumps a fist into the air, causing a few bystanders to look over at the group. Hoshi scowls and soon the bystanders look mildly confused and continue on their merry way.

 

“We should avoid causing Hoshi-kun more strain than necessary, Momota-kun.” Akamatsu muses quietly, taking out a notebook and pen. Hoshi merely shakes his head and takes the candy cigarette out of his mouth.

 

“I appreciate the concern, Akamatsu, but don’t sweat it. I can take care of myself.”

 

Iruma straightens up, clenching a fist. “Yeah, Bakamatsu! We don’t have anything to worry about since Murder Midget can wipe memories and shit!” More heads turn to look at the group and Hoshi glares at Iruma, causing her to wither as the bystanders once more forget about the… bizarre group again, and the strange conversation they were having.

 

“ _Anyways,_ ” Tsumugi coughs, motioning to Kiibo-- who was still standing perfectly still and waiting to speak-- and smiles, “why don’t we let Kiibo give us the rundown of why he called us here!”

 

“Hm… Doesn’t Kiibo always talk for you and Amami for the meetings..?” Himiko drawls, sitting up after finally waking from her nap, and subsequently being smothered in a hug by Tenko.

 

“Yeah, he really does… I want Amami-chan to lead us this time, not some dumb robot! I’d be okay with plain old Shirogane-chan, too! Ooh, or maybe even me!” Ouma huffs, causing Amami to laugh and rub his neck. Within a fraction of a second, Amami was standing next to Kiibo with a hand on the smaller boy’s head. Kiibo’s expression doesn’t change, but he doesn’t seem to mind, either.

 

“Well, Kiibo-kun’s pretty much the brains of the group. He’s the one who can calculate all of our witch hunting plans, and he’s pretty good at staying on topic too.” Amami explains, the robotic boy nodding along before the taller boy begins to ruffle his hair a little bit. “There’s no real leader in this group, anyways. We’re _all_ a team.” He stares at Maki as he says that last sentence, but she just rolls her eyes. Since he was done with his explanation, he rubs the back of his neck again, and once more he was sitting near Hoshi, who makes a joking scoff about him being a show-off.

 

“With that over with,” Kiibo speaks up with a flat tone, “are there any more complaints, or am I free to continue?” Everyone remains quiet, so he decides to take that as a signal to continue. “Oh, and before we start-- Harukawa-san, please sit with the others. I don’t want to draw unnecessary attention if I don’t have to.” He turns his head to look at Harukawa, and everyone shifts uncomfortably as the girl looks at the group, and then the robotic boy.

 

“Erm… should we leave her be?” Saihara asks.

 

“Tenko has to agree with Saihara-san on this one, even if he’s a **men** ace.” Tenko mumbles, pressing her index fingers together in front of her. “Harukawa-san is a… _you know…_ ”

 

Harukawa’s harsh glare sets on Tenko. “I’m a _what,_ Chabashira?” She asks, though she most certainly knows what Tenko was trying to say. Tension begins to fill the air, even with the soothing presence of Himiko.

 

“An assassin!” Ouma chirps after a moment. “I mean, I know we shouldn’t really talk about it, but this team’s gonna fall apart if we don’t address the elephant in the room. Or, in this case, the assassin in the park.”

 

Harukawa’s brow furrows, and she steps a little closer to the group, an almost scary aura emanating from her. Korekiyo looks up from his book, finally.

 

“We cannot say that Ouma-kun is wrong about the subject.” He says carefully, stroking his chin. “When we first met her, she did attack us. Not only that, she had full intent to kill us for trying to… steal her witch, was it? Killing may be unavoidable, but-- according to modern culture-- is nothing to be proud of.”

 

Maki’s about to open her mouth to retort, and slide a silver ring with a crimson gem off of her finger, but noticed a few people shift their position and make the same movements as she was with their rings, instead she just clicks her tongue and sits down next to a very nervous Gonta.

 

“God says that Kiibo’s going to bring up something about witches!” Angie blurts out to change the topic, and Kiibo nods.

 

“Yes, that _is_ what I wanted to talk to you all about.” Kaito pumps a fist in excitement, and the robotic boy continues to drone on. “As you all may be aware, recently there’s been an influx of witches around the city. While that is excellent for us, it is incredibly dangerous for the civilians. To efficiently exterminate them and gather as many grief seeds as we can, I would like to request that we split into small teams and hunt for witches where we are able to.”

 

“Shouldn’t we pace ourselves?” Tojo asks, putting a hand to her chin. “We risk a drought of witches if we hunt all of them at once, and there may be other magi out there who need grief seeds.”

 

“ _That shouldn’t be a problem._ ” An almost cartoon-like voice echoes in everyone’s heads, and in the blink of an eye, a small, half-black, half-white bear cub had perched itself on Ouma’s shoulders. “ _This group contains all of the magi in the city! I haven’t really contracted anyone else, and the other magi seem to have left._ ”

 

“Left?” Ouma cocks an eyebrow.

 

“That’s kind of suspicious, Monokuma.” Hoshi mutters, fixing his beanie.

 

“ _How is that suspicious? There’s no competition for you all, meaning that you all can fight witches to your heart's content!_ ” Monokuma continues, hopping down from Ouma’s shoulders and moving to sit by Kiibo’s feet. “ _Now, the only thing you’ll have to worry about is infighting._ ”

 

“Well… I mean, that’s good, but us fighting each other is worse than some random magi attacking us…” Saihara mumbles, fidgeting with his hat. A few of the others nod in agreement, but Angie sits up straight with a smile.

 

“We won’t have to worry about anyone fighting with one another, Saihara! God told Angie to make sure everyone gets along, and that’s what Angie’s going to do!” She claps her hands together in front of her.

 

“And if any **men** ace tries to attack any of the girls, Tenko will crush them with her Neo-Aikido!” Tenko shouts, readying her hands in a fighting stance in front of her while keeping her movements minimal, as Himiko had started leaning against her shoulder.

 

“Ah, if Chabashira-san’s protecting the girls, then Gonta will do his best to protect the boys!” The tall boy beams brightly. “But, Gonta agrees with Yonaga-san! Gonta doesn’t think anyone will pick a fight.” Angie seems very pleased with Gonta’s statement, though a few of the others just glance away.

 

“Let’s try not to think about it much.” Tsumugi speaks up, and Amami nods as well.

 

“Yeah, we’ve got witches to kill, and people to save.” He gives everyone a small grin. “Does anyone else other than Tojo-san have anything to say about Kiibo-kun’s idea?”

 

There are a few moments of silence, but nobody seems to have any objections.

 

“Alright then. Yonaga-san, can you please prepare the sticks for deciding teams?” The robot asks.

 

“Yessir!” She chirps and quickly rummages through her bag before pulling out a set of chopsticks, one for each person, with different colors for 5 different teams. She hands them to Kiibo, who hides the colors with his hands and fans out the chopsticks.

 

“Everyone, please take one.”

 

After a few minutes, all of the chopsticks were out of his hands except for one-- his own-- and the teams were decided.

 

The people who held onto chopsticks with a red end were Kaito, Gonta, Angie, and Hoshi. Kaito seemed slightly skeptical of the team, Gonta and Angie seemed fairly excited, and Hoshi seemed to be alright with the team.

 

The people who held onto chopsticks with a blue end were Saihara, Maki, and Iruma. Saihara seemed nervous, and Iruma was vocal with her disdain (“how come i get paired with pussy ass shithara _and_ the flat-chested, murdering skank?!”). Maki didn’t seem so pleased with the team, but she didn’t vocalize her thoughts.

 

The people who held onto chopsticks with a yellow end were Kiibo, Ouma, and Korekiyo. Korekiyo’s emotions were well hidden behind his dust mask, though Ouma seemed rather excited despite Kiibo’s blunt request to switch chopsticks with someone (which is quickly shot down by amami, who reminds him that it was his idea).

 

The people who held onto chopsticks with a pink end were Tsumugi, Amami, and Kaede, and the three seemed to be rather happy to be on the same team as each other, grinning and flashing peace signs to one another.

 

The final group consisted of those who held onto chopsticks with a purple end-- Himiko, Tenko, and Tojo. Himiko just yawns and mumbles that she’s low on MP, while Tenko seems to be incredibly flustered by the group. Tojo merely bows her head and states that she will do her best.

 

“Now that the groups are assigned…” Kiibo hums, holding a hand to his chin. “We’ll meet up here at sunset, and hunt for approximately 2 hours before meeting back up. We will repeat this for a week, starting tomorrow. Does this sound good to you all?”

 

“Wait-- Don’t exams start next week?” Kaito asks, and the robotic boy replies with a nod. The purple-haired boy then seems to get riled up with that action. “If that’s the case, why the hell are we starting tomorrow if we gotta study for exams too?!”

 

“Whoa-hoa-hoa! Momota-chan’s getting mad! But he’s got a point.” Ouma laughs. “We gotta study, don’t we? Why do we have to hunt witches when we have to study for tests?”

 

“A good magical boy or girl must be able to balance their duties as a student and their duties as a magical boy or girl.” The robotic boy drones. “Amami-kun, Shirogane-san and I have been doing this for two years. None of us have failed any classes or tests since we’ve contracted.”

 

“I’m not sure how to feel about being used as an example…” Tsumugi mumbles.

 

“Kiibo-kun’s got a point though. Plus, we’re only doing a week’s worth of hunting, and for only two hours after sunset. There’s plenty of time for studying if you can manage your time well enough.” Amami spins one of his rings around on his finger. “You can also come to me or Kiibo-kun if you need help studying, too.”

 

“Oh yeah, Kiibaby’s like a walking calculator, isn’t he?” Ouma teases.

 

“Please don’t say things like that.” Kiibo retorts. “Anyways, that is what I needed to talk to you all about. You are free to leave, but if you would like to continue studying, you are free to stay--”

 

“I’m out of here.” Maki says tersely, grabbing her things before Kiibo could finish speaking and making her way out of the park just as fast.

 

“I’d love to stay, but my sisters need me at home. I’ll text you later, Kiibo-kun.” Amami says, rising to his feet.

 

“Ah, alright. Thank you for your help, Amami-kun.” He says flatly, and while it didn’t seem that he seemed truly grateful with his expression, the playboy-esque boy understood Kiibo’s real emotions and smiles before turning on his heel and waving over his shoulder.

 

“I don’t really have a reason to stay, so I’ll be off.” Hoshi huffs, the cat on his lap moving onto the blanket and stretching its limbs out and letting the short boy get up. However, Gonta partially raises his hand, as if he was a student in a class.

 

“Err-- Hoshi-kun, if you have the time… Gonta needs a bit of help with English, do you think you could help Gonta out?” He asks, the smaller boy looking mildly surprised before glancing away, tugging at his beanie.

 

“... Fine, it’s not like I have anything better to do.”

 

Iruma rolls her eyes and stands up. “I don’t need to study shit, so I’m outta here. I feel like my brains and my tits’re gonna shrivel up if I stick around you virgins for too long!” She huffs, grabbing her bag and strutting off. A couple of the remaining members look rather uncomfortable as her statement sinks in.

 

Himiko yawns and slowly gets up. “Ignoring Iruma’s outburst… I’m all out of MP. I’m going to go home…” She yawns again, and Tenko gets up as well.

 

“Himiko-san! Let Tenko carry you home, please! We live near each other, and you can sleep on her back, too!” She exclaims, and Himiko just shrugs in reply, mumbling that it’s fine and lifting her arms for Tenko to pick her up after she grabs both of their bags.

 

“Oh, make sure you’re careful on the way home! Angie heard that someone’s been killing teenage girls around this area lately! God says that you won’t be attacked, but you should keep an eye out for anyone suspicious, Chabashira!” Angie seems a little too excited to tell them about this bit of news, and it visibly disturbs Tenko for a moment before she adjusts the small redheaded girl on her back.

 

“Tenko will keep an eye out! This has to be the work of a revolting **men** ace! Tenko will do her best as an ally of justice and keep an eye out! Thank you, Yonaga-san!” She makes her way out of the park with Himiko lightly snoring, her head resting on the athletic girl’s shoulder.

 

Korekiyo had seemed slightly interested in the conversation, but he grabs his things and gets up as well. “I have things to do at home.” He states, and promptly leaves.

 

“What an odd guy. Maybe he’s the killer Yonaga-chan was talking about!” Ouma suggests, and Angie looks over at him with a small pout.

 

“You shouldn’t accuse him of that! Even if Korekiyo’s a strange guy, God’ll get mad if you randomly accuse people, and rain down divine punishment upon you.”

 

Ouma gasps. “Ah! I take it back, then!” He wasn’t truly sincere, though. “Anyways, I’m gonna go. I’ve got stuff to do and people to see!” He chirps, rising to his feet.

 

“Ah, I need to help out my uncle… Why don’t we leave together?” Saihara suggests, packing up his book. The messy haired boy blinks before blowing a raspberry at the boy with the baseball cap.

 

“I’ve got a top secret meeting I got to get to, I can’t let some junior detective follow me to our secret hideout!” He grins, grabs his bag, and runs off-- leaving Saihara in the dust. The boy frowns and lowers his cap. He feels two sets of hands pat his back, and sees Kaito and Kaede on both sides of him.

 

“Hey, don’t sweat it, Shuichi. Ouma’s a fucking freak, don’t get so down for such a dumb reason.” Kaito laughs.

 

“Ouma-kun’s… strange, but I don’t think he meant to hurt your feelings, Saihara-kun!” Kaede smiles. “I have to stay and study a little, I’ve been falling behind in math, but maybe Momota-kun can walk home with you?”

 

“Don’t just sign me up for shit…” Kaito mutters, scratching the back of his head. “But… yeah, I’m getting out of here. Let’s stop and get some ramen or shit before we part ways! Your treat!” He grabs his stuff and wraps his arm around Saihara. There’s no escape now.

 

“W-wait..! I thought Iidabashi-kun wanted you to stay to study..?!” Kiibo looks up from where he was sitting next to Monokuma, having been talking to the small monochromatic bear.

 

“Yes, I did. Momota-kun, your grades are slipping, and as your classmate and senior magical boy, I think it would be beneficial for you to--”

 

Kiibo’s unable to finish his sentence as Momota quickly grabs his and Saihara’s stuff and carries the other boy off despite his protests. “Seeya tomorrow, Kiibo!” Momota yells over the other boy’s yells, and the two are off and on their way. The robotic boy lets out a small sigh as Kaede and Angie laugh, and even Hoshi lets out a small chuckle. Tojo, who had been watching everything silently, hides a small smile behind her hand, before speaking up.

 

“Do we need any more food? I can go and purchase some if necessary.” She asks.

 

“Oh, n-no, no, I’m fine! You don’t need to buy anything for us, I think we have enough here as it is!” Kaede stammers.

 

“Ouma-kun’s right, Tojo-san definitely gives off a motherly aura… It’s a good thing her hair isn’t long enough for a side ponytail.” Tsumugi mumbles to herself. Tojo looks slightly confused, twirling her hair around her finger.

 

“Ooh, ooh! Do you still have any of that iced tea, Tojo? It’s super good, and Angie wants more!” The tanned girl chirps, raising her cup. Almost immediately, Tojo pulls out a pitcher and pours her a cup of tea. “Thank you, Tojo-san! God smiles down on you!”

 

“Ah, I would like some too, Tojo-san!” Kaede chimes in and Tojo pours her a cup of tea as well.

 

“If you’re all ready, shall we begin? I’m going to begin with an English review, then we will work on history, math, and then you will all work by yourselves and with each other.” The robotic boy asks, and with everyone nodding along, he begins his lecture.

 

“ _It’s strange that you have to memorize concepts that you won’t need in the future. You humans are bizarre creatures, but that’s what makes them unique as well._ ” Monokuma muses, yawning and resting between Tsumugi and Kiibo.

 

.

 

**MONDAY, MITAKIHARA HIGH SCHOOL, HONORS CLASS 2-A**

 

Kaito lets out a yawn, stretching in his desk behind Kiibo, who didn’t seem to care as he was reading a rather intimidatingly thick book. The bell had just rang for their lunch break, so most of the class had gotten up and moved to go eat with friends. Grabbing his chair, he slides it over to Kiibo’s desk with a small grin as he opens his bento.

 

“Hey, Kiibo, my man! My dude! My bro!” Kaito starts, wrapping his arm around Kiibo’s shoulder as the shorter boy closes his book.

 

“... Do you need to borrow my notes again?” He asks flatly, and Kaito retracts his arm to pop a small piece of fried chicken into his mouth, glancing away in obvious discomfort. The honors student had hit the nail on the head. “Momota-kun, this is quite literally the hundredth time this month that you’ve asked me for my notes. I’ve kept count.”

 

“Aw, come on, don’t give me that shit! Help a brother out, dude!” The purple-haired boy huffs through a mouthful of food, a small glob landing on the robotic boy’s cheek and is flicked off immediately.

 

Kaede brings her chair over and sits in front of Kiibo’s desk, opening a bento with music note decals. “You really need to pay more attention in class, Momota-kun. You can’t rely on Iidabashi-kun to take all of your notes for you…” She laughs a little, popping in a hot dog octopus into her mouth.

 

Kiibo makes a motion as if to say ‘yeah, listen to her,’ as Ouma slides his chair over, grinning. “Ooh, Momota-kun’s getting in trouuuble!” He teases, reaching over and trying to steal a fried chicken from Kaito, only for the boy to angrily yank his lunch away from the messy-haired gremlin.

 

“I ain’t in any trouble! Kiibo’s just got the best notes! Akamatsu’s notes are too hard to read, and I’d rather drop dead before I copy off of _this_ little shit!” He thumbs at Ouma, and both he and Kaede let out a small “hey!” as Kaito berates their notes.

 

“I appreciate the compliment, but I’m still not letting you borrow my notes.” Kiibo states, Kaito lets out a groan.

 

“God, you’re such a hardass, Kiibo.”

 

Kiibo tilts his head. “My wish grants me hardened skin, but I don’t understand how my rear applies to this conversation.” Kaito’s face goes red as Ouma erupts with laughter, and Kaede giggles from behind her hand.

 

“Oh my god, that’s the funniest thing I’ve heard from you-- For a robot honors student, you’re pretty dumb!” Ouma teases, giving him a hard pat on the back before yelping and pulling his hand away. This time, it was Kaito’s turn to laugh at him.

 

“Ah, please don’t hit me, Ouma-kun. You’ll hurt yourself.”

 

“I think it was kind of obvious that was going to happen.” Kaede states. Ouma shakes his hand to try to stop the pain, before sniffling.

 

“Uuu… You guys are so mean to me!”

 

A few head look over to stare at the group, and without Hoshi, they couldn’t exactly wipe their minds of what they had just seen. So, Kaito lets out a groan and moves his bento closer to the smaller boy. “God, stop whining like a pussy. You’re gonna cause us trouble.” He mutters, and Ouma quickly proceeds to grab all of the chicken and shove them into his mouth. “Hey-- I offered some of it! Not all of it, you ass!”

 

The antics continued until class resumed, and they were all surprised by a pop quiz about one of the subjects Kiibo went over the day before with those who stayed at the park.

 

“ _I told you you should’ve studied._ ” Kiibo’s voice rings out in Kaito’s head.

 

“ _Tetsuya Iidabashi, shut your fucking mouth._ ” Kaito replies telepathically as he tries to guess the answers on the quiz before him.

 

.

 

**MONDAY, MITAKIHARA HIGH SCHOOL, REGULAR CLASS 2-B**

 

It’s a regular math class for a regular class, and it wasn’t odd for a regular girl like Tsumugi to be in a regular class. However, there were a couple of odd ducks in the class. The tall and burly Gonta, the mature and regal looking Tojo, and of course, little sleepy Himiko who always talked of MP, and being a mage. It wasn’t bad of course, but it made her… kind of jealous. Instead of listening to the lesson, she focuses on the back of Tojo’s head at the front of class, though it doesn’t go unnoticed.

 

“ _Ah, Shirogane-san, is everything alright?_ ” Gonta’s voice rings in their heads, startling Tsumugi a little bit and waking up Himiko. “ _Ah! Gonta’s sorry for surprising you! You were staring very intently at Tojo-san’s head._ ”

 

Tsumugi’s face reddens slightly as she goes to scribble down some notes. Something about… fractions. “ _N-no! I wasn’t, I was just-- daydreaming!_ ” Her voice stammers in their skulls.

 

“ _Ah, do you have a crush on Tojo..? I can cast a love spell on you two…_ ” Himiko’s voice drones and Tsumugi has to stop her face from getting entirely red.

 

“ _N-no, I don’t have a crush on Tojo-san!_ ” Tsumugi protests and Tojo coughs from the front of the class.

 

“ _You all need to focus on your studies._ ” Tojo tells them calmly via telepathy-- a perk of forming a contract with Monokuma. “ _We all know none of you can really multitask while communicating like this, and I believe you’re causing Gokuhara-kun to struggle. Yumeno-san, you should also try to focus on the lesson before the teacher throws another piece of chalk at you._ ”

 

“ _Mmmeh… but Tojo… my MP is low…_ ” The redhead’s voice whines.

 

“ _No buts, young lady._ ”

 

“ _Erm… Yumeno-san, Gonta thinks the teacher’s going to call on you. He’s glaring at you, and you don’t look like you’re paying attention._ ”

 

“ _Oh._ ”

 

Gonta was right. The teacher calls Yumeno’s name and asks her to solve the problem. For a moment, she looks from the board, then the teacher, and then her desk, then at Tsumugi, then at the board again, before… ultimately falling back asleep, causing the class to laugh and Tojo to hold a hand to her forehead as the teacher throws a piece of chalk. The chalk hardly phases Himiko, and the class laughs a little louder.

 

.

 

**MONDAY, SEISEN ACADEMY, HONORS CLASS 2-B**

 

Literature was a rather tedious class when you could remember everything the first time. As the teacher went on about the passage they read and all of the metaphors in it, Saihara was mindlessly scribbling in his notebook. He had to pretend to take notes on the subject, to keep the airs of being a normal student. In actuality, he was jotting down ideas for special moves. Tsumugi had introduced the concept of them, and the big three had shown them off when they fought against tougher witches, and they had suggested that everyone should have at least one special move each.

 

“ _What can I even make a special attack out of with a gun..?_ ” Saihara thinks to himself, and it’s when he hears Iruma bite back laughter behind him that he realizes he accidentally broadcasted his thoughts out.

 

“ _Holy shit! What kind of lame ass anime shit are you thinking about, Shithara?!_ ” Iruma’s voice cackles in his head, and he covers his forehead with a hand as he stares intently at his paper and wishes that he would just disappear. “ _You really bought into that shit that Little Miss Hentai talked to us about? That special attack bullshit? Oh man, this is great--_ ”

 

“ _I think it’s actually rather interesting. Humans have such interesting thoughts, the creativity of humans has no limits… thinking of special attacks is only the tip of the iceberg, Iruma-san._ ” Korekiyo’s addition causes Iruma to shudder, withering immediately. “ _Kuku… Kukuku… With this thought, one must wonder what witches think about, no? Do they think like we do, or are they mindless beasts-- with their only goal being to destroy all in their path, and throw others into despair?_ ”

 

“ _Eugh… D-don’t say shit like that..! Creepy ass BDSM clown…_ ” Iruma whimpers.

 

“ _God, can you all just pay attention to the lesson?_ ” Maki snaps, glaring at Saihara from across the classroom. “ _You all are so annoying._ ”

 

“ _Wh… why are you glaring at me? I hardly did anything…_ ” Saihara asks, fidgeting with his bangs as he couldn’t wear his hat in class.

 

“ _You started it._ ” Saihara glances at Maki again, and withers slightly.

 

“ _Ha! Shithara’s getting trampled on by the knife fucker! Talk about an herbivore--_ ”

 

“ _Iruma, shut the fuck up._ ”

 

Iruma withers visibly again, and Saihara sighs.

 

“ _Kukuku… you all are such interesting specimens…_ ” Korekiyo says over telepathy, but chuckles out loud, causing a few students to glance his way cautiously, and Saihara just drags his hand down his face in embarrassment. He wishes that he had wished that magi couldn’t communicate telepathically with each other.

 

.

 

**MONDAY, SEISEN ACADEMY, REGULAR CLASS 2-D**

 

Once again, a regular school day, and as usual-- after the final bell rings, Amami is swamped by some of his female classmates, who fawn over him and his playboy looks despite his… lack of interest in them. After the final girl leaves the class, he lets out a small sigh and reclines in the seat.

 

“I don’t know how you do it.” Hoshi scoffs, chewing on a candy cigarette. “All those girls fawning over you, that must be hard to deal with.”

 

“Actually, it’s not too hard.” He scratches the back of his head. “I’ve got all of my sisters, so I know how to treat a girl nice. It only gets kind of dicey on Valentines.” Amami laughs nervously. “It’s hard not to teleport away from them when things get hectic.”

 

Hoshi scoffs again, before Tenko comes over, making a rather… bizarre expression. “Oh, please. Tenko knows all of you repugnant males are all the same! You toy with a girl’s innocent heart, and once you’re tired of playing with them, you throw them aside like trash!” She huffs.

 

“I know I look like a playboy, but I swear that I don’t act like one.” Amami sighs, looking a little downcast.

 

“Aw, Chabashira! Don’t be mean to Amami!” Angie chirps, sliding over and sitting down on Hoshi’s desk without asking the smaller boy. “Both Angie and God knows that he would never hurt anyone! He tutors underclassmen in his spare time!”

 

“Oh, he does?” Hoshi hums, looking over at the taller boy with a cocked eyebrow.

 

Amami laughs bashfully. “Yeah… I’m assuming God told you that one, Yonaga-san?”

 

The tanned girl nods excitedly, kicking her legs. “Of course! You may be one mysterious young man, but God sees all.” She clasps her hand together in front of her. “God tells me… that Hoshi’s gonna go feed stray cats after this! He also says that Chabashira’s going to a cafe with Tojo and Yumeno to plan out their witch hunting strats!”

 

Tenko and Hoshi both blush rather intensely.

 

“Wh-wh-what..?! How did you know?!” Tenko exclaims, striking a strange pose.

 

Hoshi puts on his beanie and tugs it down. “Jeez, you and your clairvoyance, Yonaga.” He mutters.

 

“It’s God! That’s how I know, and it’s not clairvoyance!” She huffs.

 

“God, clairvoyance, whatever.” He mumbles.

 

“Hoshi-san! Stop being mean to Yonaga-san!” Tenko says loudly, and Hoshi looks… completely baffled.

 

“How the hell am I..? Nevermind.” He sighs, grabbing his bag and getting up from his desk. “I’ve got cats to feed.” He throws his bag over his shoulder, and Amami gets up too.

 

“Mind if I come with?” The taller boy asks, grabbing his bag too. “I don’t have much to do before I go hunting with Akamatsu-san and Shirogane-san, so…” He shrugs.

 

“Oh. Sure, but if you take any pictures of me, I’m scrubbing your whole brain clean and everyone’s going to have to teach you how to read again.” He has a rather scary face as he makes the threat, and Amami raises his hands as if to say that he surrenders.

 

“No worries, I would never.”

 

Angie hops off the desk and bounces on her heels. “Ooh! Ooh! Angie wants to see the cats too! Please? God’ll forgive you for being mean to him!” Hoshi rolls his eyes, getting slightly flustered.

 

“Fine, whatever. The threat still applies.” He mutters.

 

“Rrgh… Don’t do anything funny to Yonaga-san just because Tenko has to go meet Yumeno-san and Tojo-san..! Tenko’ll make you rue the day you were born if you do anything… _disgusting_.” Tenko grabs her bag and makes the ‘i’ll keep my eyes on you’ motion at the boys as she slams open the classroom door and heads out to her cafe meeting with her teammates.

 

“Well… that was a thing.” Hoshi grumbles, heading out into the hall with Angie and Amami in tow.

**Author's Note:**

> i've been working super hard on this au!! i hope you all like it! v3 and pmmm are both series i really really enjoy, so i figured it would be fun to bring them both together!
> 
> chapter 2 is coming soon!


End file.
